


The Playful Days Amidst the Danger

by TrashySwitch



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Grogu | Baby Yoda, Gen, Good Parent Din Djarin, Grogu | Baby Yoda Being a Little Shit, Switch!Grogu, Switch!Mando, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: The Mandalorian and the mysterious kid have been travelling for months together and have developed a big bond. So when the child becomes old enough to cause mischief, Mando knows there's gonna be some innocent child play.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	The Playful Days Amidst the Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone! *kazoo noises* Have some Mandalorian tickles! Cause, why not?

The Mandalorian and the child have been flying for hours. It had been too long since the two of them had taken a proper break. To make things more irritating, a few of the engine parts were slowly getting loose, causing one of the engines to fail. The Mandalorian decided to detour to a nearby planet to try and tighten the parts. This was hopefully gonna be a much quicker detour compared to the Nevarro incident. Though, it’s not exactly easy trying to guarantee a quick landing when the child is aboard. 

The Mandalorian slowly dropped the Razor Crest onto the dirty, desert-mixed environment of the planet. Nearby were a couple towns in case the kid needed a snack or a drink. With the ship secure, The Mandalorian opened up a compartment and started searching. 

The child, curious as to what he was doing, climbed off his rear view seat. He waddled himself up to the man and the open door, and watched curiously as the Mandalorian removed tool after tool from the compartment. “Here we are.” The Mandalorian pulled out a couple different-sized wrenches and screwdrivers, and put everything back into the compartment. One of the last things he put in was the Workshop manual for the Razor Crest. Thinking he remembered what he was doing, The Mandalorian ignored the manual and closed the compartment before placing the tools into his pocket. 

The Mandalorian opened the door ramp and walked over to the seat to put the child into his bag. When the ramp was lowered to the ground and stabled, The Mandalorian and the child headed to the front of the ship and started to walk to the ship engine. Carefully, he put the child down before pulling open the engine flap and taking out his tools. While The Mandalorian searched for the loose engine pieces, the child stayed somewhat put where he was and started to explore the world around him. 

While the Mandalorian was busy, the child ate a couple nearby bugs and then pulled out something from the ship to keep himself busy. 

When The Mandalorian finally found all the parts, he sighed as he realized the tightening of such parts would be more complicated than he remembered. The parts had to be tightened in a certain order, and the Mandalorian forgot how the order worked. If done incorrectly, the parts would just loosen again and cause another unwanted detour. He grew annoyed as he realized he needed to get his workshop manual: the very manual he threw into the compartment earlier. The Mandalorian sighed and hung his head before looking at the child. 

Much to the Mandalorian’s surprise, the child was holding a book as well. As he looked closer at it, he realised what it was! The kid had grabbed the manual? When did the child manage to get the manual? And how? “Can I have that?” The Mandalorian asked him. 

The child looked up at the man in the helmet before waddling up to him with the helpful book. The Mandalorian reached down and grabbed it, while picking up the child at the same time. “Thank you.” 

The Mandalorian spent some time looking for the chapter on engines and the steps to loosening and tightening. Meanwhile, he was holding the child in his other arm and listening to his coos and gurgles in reaction to some of the pictures. The Mandalorian quickly found the specific spot in the manual that he needed. 

While he was reading however, the child started holding out his arm and was making the page turn with his sorcery force powers. The Mandaorian blinked in surprise and looked at the kid. “Not yet. I’m still reading.” He told him. It didn’t take long for The Mandalorian to find his spot in the manual again. 

After a few more minutes of reading, the child reached out his hand and started turning the page again. Not wanting to lose his spot, The Mandalorian looked at the child. Immediately, the child stopped any sign of the force and stared at him with ‘innocent’ eyes. “I know you’re doing that.” He reminded him. The child smiled at that and let out a small giggle. 

After a couple more minutes of uninterrupted reading, the child’s hand was back up and the page was flipping over. The Mandalorian quickly looked at the child, causing the baby to laugh. The man in the helmet couldn’t help the small smile that had grown onto his face. “In a playful mood after that long ride, huh?” He asked. 

In response, the kid stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry at him before laughing more. The Mandalorian chuckled at that before placing the book down. “Alright. Mandy’s gotta get this ship fixed. Stay right here, and keep an eye on the book. Okay?” The Mandalorian ordered. 

The child looked up at him blankly, but looked down at the book. That told him that something might’ve clicked. So, The Mandalorian turned around and started to fix the engine pieces. Occasionally, The Mandalorian would look back at the book and check the specific page he was on. 90% of the time though, The Mandalorian would have to flip back a whole bunch of pages due to the child’s flipping of pages to look at the pictures only. Soon though, The Mandalorian would find the information he was looking for, and would flip back to the page the child was on. 

Eventually, The Mandalorian finished with the engine. He put his tools into his pocket, admired his handiwork, and turned around to get the child. But...the child wasn’t there anymore. Nor was the manual! Where did he go? The Mandalorian looked around him and couldn’t find either of them anywhere. 

...That was, until the baby’s familiar laughter could be heard. 

The Mandalorian followed the sound and chuckled to himself when he saw the child waddling away with the book that was almost the same size as him. “Where do you think you’re going, you little womp rat?” He asked, jogging up to the kid. The child started laughing at the nickname and absolutely lost it when he looked behind him and saw the man in the helmet chasing him. Thanks to the huge height difference, The Mandalorian was able to catch up and pick the child up. “Gotcha!” He declared. 

The child was laying on The Mandalorian’s arm, giggling happily and babbling into the manual. “Such a silly womp rat. You tickle me sometimes.” The Mandalorian told him. 

The child looked at The Mandalorian curiously. He tickles him? How? The child has never tickled the man in the helmet before. Has he? He didn’t remember. Maybe he could try! The baby tried touching The Mandalorian. But there was so much metal covering. And none of it could be moved. So, the child decided he would use a very helpful tool he’s had for a long time: The force. But he had to be patient...

The Mandalorian walked the two of them up into the ship and settled down. The Mandalorian clipped the seatbelt onto the child, and walked up to his own seat. When he sat down however, The Mandalorian started to feel some sort of itchy feeling on his side. Thinking it was a bug or a critter, The Mandalorian swatted it away. But the itchy feeling didn’t go away and actually moved spots. The Mandalorian growled in slight annoyance, and tried swatting it away again. But, the itchy feeling quickly turned tickly and started affecting more skin. The Mandalorian’s mouth started to grow a small smile and his growls slowly started to turn into titters. 

“Whahat? Where ahare yohohou?!” He asked out loud. He started removing the chest plate, and shoved his hand under the chestplate. But no itching or scratching seemed to help the tickly feeling. It just kept on moving and making him chuckle. Soon, the tickly feeling moved to his hip. Desperate to get rid of it, The Mandalorian pulled part of the pelvic cover off himself and started digging in to remove the pesky bug. But...he couldn’t feel any bug. Like, at all! Where did it go?!

The child let out a somewhat surprised coo as he watched, and looked down at his hands. Then, he reached his hand out. 

The Mandalorian put his chestplate and his pelvic cover back on, and tried to ignore the feeling. But the tickly feeling started to grow stronger, and stronger, and stronger till he was unable to breath without tittering. Finally, the Mandalorian hung his head down and finally let his laughter out. “Hahahahahaha! AAAAhaahahahaha!” he laughed forcefully, yelling in annoyance. 

The Mandalorian covered up the bottom of his helmet in a struggle to cover up his laugh, and closed his mouth to muffle his own giggles. With his other hand, he let go of one of the ship’s steering joysticks and held his stomach. The tickly feeling wouldn’t leave, and would actually move spots. One of the spots it chose was his hips. “NohohOHOHO! STOPIT- STOHOPSTOPSTOPSTOP! NO! NO.” He tried to pull himself together and cleared his throat while he turned on the razor crest. 

But not even a second later, he grasped his lower stomach, leaned his head down and giggled as he placed his head down in between the steering joysticks. “Ihihihi cahahahan’t- THEKID!” 

The Mandalorian immediately turned himself around to make sure the child wasn’t being stolen during his ‘distraction’. He mentally let out a breath of relief to see the child sitting in his chair, unharmed. But the Mandalorian looked up and widened his eyes as he saw the kid’s hand reached out, the kid’s eyes closed and...Was that a grin?! 

OH THAT EVIL- Wait...but how?! 

“Kihid, Stohohop! Ihihi knohow thahat’s yohohou!” The Mandalorian reacted. “Ihihi thihihihink…” 

In response, the child opened his eyes and let out a laugh with a big smile on his face. 

...Yup. It was him. He was using the force on him somehow. 

Desperate to find out just what exactly he was doing, The Mandalorian let himself giggle and laugh while he removed the pelvic plate. There appeared to be no skin moving, but there was definitely tickling going on. 

“Wahahahait, thehe fohohohorce can tihihickle?!” The Mandalorian asked himself out loud. 

Now, The Mandalorian wasn’t a big fan of the Jedi. He knew what they were capable of which was something he secretly feared a little bit. But TICKLING?! It’s harmless for sure, especially in this scenario, but still: the force is capable of TICKLING PEOPLE?! How does THAT work?! 

“KIHIHID! STAHAHAhahahap! Ihihihit feheheheels weihihihihird!” The Mandalorian tried to order. 

The Mandalorian was quite confused. All he knew was laughter at this point. Well, save for the burning question in his mind: Why was the kid tickling him? 

When he looked up, he noticed that the kid had unclipped his seatbelt, had gotten off the chair and was now giggling at him from a few feet away. Not only that, but the tickling had started to move to his belly, which didn’t tickle nearly as much. 

“Yohohohou thihink thihihis ihis sohoho fuhunny?” Mandalorian asked through his giggles. The child happily nodded his head before raising his arm up again and closing his eyes. 

Quickly, the force started to move down his legs and towards his feet! Now WAIT A SECOND KID-

That was the Mandalorian’s worst spot! And that kid was NOT getting access there. He’ll pee himself if the sorcerer’s powers reach his feet!

The Mandalorian quickly pulled himself up onto his feet and grabbed the child. “Nohoho mohore, you hehear mehehe?” He warned, before skittering his fingers on the child’s belly. The child bursted into giggles and waved his arms around wildly. His force tickles on his calf had quickly subsided and now the baby was distracted by his own laughter. 

“How does that feel, huh?” The Mandalorian played. “Looks like we have a ticklish little womp rat on board.” The Mandalorian teased. 

The child’s big ears were flapping left and right, and the kid was tapping Mando’s hands and fingers with his own tiny hands. The Mandalorian couldn’t help but laugh at this. “You do tickle me someti-” 

The Mandalorian paused his words and widened his eyes as it finally clicked! He used that phrase with the child earlier, when the kid was being playful! That must’ve been where he got the idea from! 

“...Huh…” was all that the Mandalorian could say. 

Suddenly, the tickly feeling returned in full force! And right on his hips! “aAAh ah ah ah- Noho kihihid!” The Mandalorian quickly warned as he grabbed his hands. “Nohot right now, okay? We have places to go and people to see.” The Mandalorian told him. 

The child lowered his hands down and cooed at him. In one last attempt to distract him, the Mandalorian gave the kid the silver piece on the ship’s stick shift. “How about you play with this instead.” The Mandalorian suggested. 

The kid let out a little ‘Ooooh’ sound in curiosity and happily took it from him. After that, The Mandalorian placed the kid onto the chair, buckled him in and headed to the front seat to start flying. 

Despite the previous warning to stop, the Mandalorian found he had to warn the kid multiple times to stop tickling him with the sorcery powers: Especially when he was flying. The kid didn’t understand the meaning of distracted flying, nor did he understand the repercussions of breaking such rules. Most people would be able to see that the Mandalorian was warning the kid not to tickle him while he flew, so that they didn’t end up crashing or getting stranded in space. But, just like he predicted: the kid just never got the memo. 

The only thing that the child really understood was that the Mandalorian’s laugh was worth all the warnings and protests he got. 

But, the kid soon learned that less tickles created less warnings from the man in the helmet. So, the child decided little short tickles once in a while as they flew, would be okay. 

On top of that, the Mandalorian found that turning around to look at the kid every time he was tickled with the force, made the kid giggle and laugh a lot. It was an equally cute sight to see, which somewhat made up for being slightly distracted during flights. As long as the kid didn’t tickle him in front of any friends, he should be okay. 

As time went by, the Mandalorian found the tickles to be quite fun at times. Yes, the timing affected his mood. But the times that the Mandalorian wasn’t flying and was just alone with the child, those were times they could just have fun and have tickle fights without fear of embarrassment. 

Sometimes the child would use the force to tickle him when he was bored, and sometimes the man in the helmet would tickle the child when he was basically begging for it. It grew apparent after a while, that the baby grew to love getting that kind of attention and would sometimes become mischievous just to get tickles. 

One of the times, the child had repeatedly filled the child-carrying bag with sand. In response to that, the Mandalorian shoved some of the collected sand down the kid's clothes and tickled him to make him wiggle all the sand out. 

Another time, the child had jumped out of his purse and hid himself in a shop. This resulted into an unintentional game that got the kid tickled after being found. 

One other time, the kid grabbed onto his leg and wouldn’t let go no matter what the persuasion involved. So, the Mandalorian had to tickle him to get him off.

...Only for the womp rat to wrap himself around the Mandalorian’s arm next...LOTS of tickles occurred after that. 

There was just no ending to his attention-seeking behaviour. And did the Mandalorian mind? 

Nope. Not one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> My test came back negative, so I am out of quarantine! And, I finally started my new job! And boy oh boy, that's gonna take up some time. So...the writing is gonna lessen a little bit. But, I'm still gonna try and upload as much as I can. Why? Because this doesn't feel stress-inducing to me. This is all pure fun and hobby.


End file.
